


After the Crisis (Nothing)

by the-sofa-crease (some_call_me_sue)



Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Depression, M/M, POV Dan, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Poetry, idek tbh, post-existential crisis feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/some_call_me_sue/pseuds/the-sofa-crease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this on a whim thinking about Dan's existential crises. Hasn't been beta read, so don't kill me for errors. I just felt like writing something, tbh.</p>
    </blockquote>





	After the Crisis (Nothing)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim thinking about Dan's existential crises. Hasn't been beta read, so don't kill me for errors. I just felt like writing something, tbh.

After the crisis,

comes the void.

And my mind slows down.

Stops.

_Becomes_ void.

 

I become nothing.

 

Other people,

They tell me they know.

They understand.

 

I don't think they know.

 

The other people,

they usually describe it as a storm

with dark black and gray colours 

to fill the lines of their mood.

 

But, 

To me,

that says anger.

A unique anger, sure.

The kind that makes your brain buzz with hate

The kind that makes your blood run fast and cold

 

Steady as white rapids. 

 

I am still.

 

I

Am

Nothing

 

I feel nothing.

 

And I can't hear him anymore.

all my senses have been numbed

 

I wish I did feel the storms and the rivers.

Because I would shout.

And he would shout.

Until we were both screaming.

 

Our souls in audio,

buzzing together.

A separate sound to drown out the storm.

 

But I can't hear him.

 

I watch as he faces me

His lips moving up and down

His tongue tapping against his teeth

Pink and white and red

I see it.

I see him.

But I can't hear him.

 

I watch as his arms wrap around me in bed

His fingers intertwining with my own

His mouth pressing against my bare shoulder

White and white and pink and red on blue bed sheets

I see him.

But I can't feel him.

 

We kiss

and

He holds me

 

But I feel nothing.

 

I am void.

 

I

Am

Nothing 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Come follow me on [tumblr](http://the-sofa-crease.tumblr.com/) if you feel like it :)


End file.
